Sora's Pass catches up
by MoonLitSparklesofTwilight
Summary: A group of one-shots about the Kingdom Hearts, most of them projects I salvaged. (random pairings)
1. Ven's inside me? Your Kidding!

Sora's POV

"Hey Kairi…" I say as I look towards the sunset. "You look so serious… who are you and what did you do to Sora?" Kairi says as she playfully shoves me to the side. Lately, I have been thinking of that weird dream I had on the beach when I was 4. Is seemed so real but such as illusion at the same time…

"Hey look!" I say as I point to a bottle that washed up on shore. It has a king symbol on it. _From the king… _"Are you leaving again?" Kairi says sad.

"I don't know… call Riku maybe we can find out whats going on." I say as I pick up the bottle and walk to my room.

~Kairi's POV~

Kairi: **Riku we need you at Sora's house 5 min.**

Riku: **k cumin tll Sora im comin**

Kairi: **Hurry up!**

Riku: **sheesh be paitent!**

~at Sora's house his POV~

"What does it say?" Kairi asks. "I don't care what it says as long as I don't have to get up or do work…" Riku says. "I already got a busted hip from fighting Xemnas I don't need another one."

_Riku is such a piece of sunshine right? Not._

"Stop being a cranky pants, Riku." I say as I continue to read. "It just says Master Yen Sid needs to talk to me and there coming on a Gummy ship soon."

"Your not going on a spiral adventure are you? Because if you are im coming!" Kairi and Riku say in unision.

"Guys it's not a journey it's just a few… things… Master Yen Sid wants to tell me about. " I say as I bite my lip.

"Spill it Sora, you only bite your lip when your nervous." I panick and find a excuse. "OH LOOK THERES A GUMMY SHIP LETS GO BYE." I say before I run out.

"SORA WHY ARE YOU UPSET!" Riku yells behind me. _Really Riku, really? _

"IM FINE GOD CAN I JUST THINK FOR A SECOND!" I yell back before I regret what I said. "Look Riku, I'm-"

"Save it Sora…" Riku says as he walks away. "King Mickey can I please come with Sora?" Kairi pleaded as she ran up to him coming off the gummy ship. "Sure Kairi!" he says as he leads everyone in the ship.

~At the Mysterious Tower~

"I'm sure your familiar about the Keyblade wars?" I nod. Kairi shakes her head no. "In ancient times people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts, But Kingdom Hearts was safeguard by its counterpart, the X-blade, people made the Keyblade out for light or darkness and fought over the making of the X-blade, thus making the world unbalance and causing the first "Keyblade War. I believe your aware of the three old Keyblade bearers?" Yen Sid says.

"What does this have to do with-" I immediately stopped and looked wide eyed. "Whats wrong Sora?" Kairi says.

"Ven's heart is inside of me… isn't it…?" I said barely in a whisper. He nods. "I knew it wasn't a dream but… what do I do now?" I gasp as I know what hes going to say. "I have to go back to Castle Oblivion and return his heart, am I right?" all Yen Sid does is nod and sit there for a answer.

"Wait!" Kairi says breaking the silence. "Last time Sora freed my heart from his he…" she couldn't finish it and tears fall from her face. "I don't want to lose you Sora!" she says as she hugs me.

"Ill find some way to make this work… I promise." She looks up at me and I smile at her.


	2. There was a fire? No way!

Kairi's POV

"Des give me the T.V. remote I need to check the weather!" I scream as I chase my sister around. She can be a real pain sometimes.

''Girls stop fighting!" Mom says as she makes breakfast in the kitchen.

Riku has recently texted me to check the news and im trying to but my little sister once again is annoying me and wont give the remote. Welcome to my life.

"DES! Riku said its important I have to check!" I said before she stopped running.

"ohhhh your little boy toy told you to check on the T.V. well too back go online I was here first!

"He is not my boy toy now give the remote!" I say as I snatch it and turn on News 12.

'_Its going to be partly cloudy and mildly windy before it starts raining fown form the east coast upward for the next week –other stuff im too lazy to say- and now for a breaking news report. There has been a tremendous fire at 247 Oak Street. Sources say there has been no survivors leaving the house and the Fire department is on their way. Jenny Carmicheal, Channel 12 news.' _I immediately turn off the T.V. and grab a jacket.

"where are you going missy?" her mom says as she stops her. I turn around about to be in tears when I say before running out of the house, "mom, I have to go! I know you don't trust me but 247 Oak Street is _Sora's _House I have to see if he's ok!"

Sora's POV

I'm at my house in my room when I hear screaming and smoke. _Oh no… screaming and smoke is NOT good!_

"Mom? Whats wrong?" I say as I walk downstairs and a piece of wood falls at the door making me stuck in the living room. There is fire everywhere and smoke as all the furniture is getting destroyed. _I have to get out of here! _

This is bad, mostly for me since I have mild Asthma so I won't last long in this smoke. I immediately start coughing as I run around the house looking for the door. It takes awhile, hence all the wood falling. _Come on where are my parents and where is the door?!_

Finally I see the door just a few steps away. Once I get to it I collapse on my knees as I cough OD *A/N: if you don't know what OD means it means a lot but saying 'on my knees as I coughed a lot' doesn't really sound right so…*

"H-help me… please… -cough cough- im… -cough- trapped…" I struggle to say as I bang on the door before I grow too weak and fall to the ground, unable to move and coughing really loudly before I start losing consciousness. _STAY AWAKE COME ON!_ I bang on the bottom of the door, hoping someone hears me, and someone does.

"OH MY GOD RIKU ITS SORA HES OK GET THE PARAMEDICS OVER HERE HURRY!" a familiar voice says as he feels his body being lifted and being brought outside the burning house. Then everything went blank.

~Later at the hospital 3rd person POV~

"Please wake up Sora…" she says as she sits next to him in the hospital room. "Even I don't really pay attention and I came before you…" he says as he snorts. "SHUT UP just because you don't have a sister doesn't mean you're a better friend."

"Kinda does…" Riku mocks.

"No it doesn't!"

"yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"yes it does!"

Before she can respond she hears groaning and automatically stares at the stirring Sora on the hospital bed and runs to it.

"oh my god Sora your awake!" Kairi says as she starts crying and holding his hand. "What happened… and where am I?"

Kairi bit her lip before she responded. "Your house got caught on fire…" Sora's eyes widened, showing he remembers. He tries to sit up but groans in pain and lies back down.

"Don't push yourself, you have burns all over your body you cant move too much! I was able to cure you so you don't have scars but your still sore!"

"What about… my parents?" he says in between gasps for air. "IM sorry Sora… you were the only survivor…" Kairi says as she sees Sora crying silently. "whens there funeral?" Sora says.

"tomorrow, they said you can go as long as you stay seated, basically you have to borrow a wheelchair." Kairi says. "Where am I going to live? I have no family left…" he says as he continues to cry. Kairi helps to comfort him as Riku just snorts and plays on his Ipod. [ secretly inside he feels really bad for Sora but SHHHHHHH ;) ]


	3. Home or no home?

Sora's POV

Today is the day. The day I come home and see my mom. Some might ask 'what about your dad?' I doubt he will be home because last time I checked he was in the Army. I just cant wait to see my mom that I haven't seen for a year; two if you consider when I was sleeping.

"Kai, I'm nervous." I say as I bite my lip and pace around. "What if my mom moved, or my dad died in the Army. Oh god he might have died…"

"OMG Sora calm down! Your going to be fine, about your dad your just going to have to find out!" Kairi says while she hugs me.

"Thank god my mom moved I have no problems now." Riku says as his lazy self blow his hair out of his face with a grin.

"I just realized that my mom is going to literally use a shot-gun and blow me to pieces when she sees all of my scars…" I say as I look all over my body where you see scratches and scars all over.

"Get over it then." Riku says as his moody self.

"Your always a sour-puss Riku!" I say as I playfully shove him. "Now go!" Kairi says as she shoves me up the steps and they both run away. _Cowards!_ I knock on the door and I wait a few seconds before the door creaks open and…

~Emma's POV (Sora's mom)

I miss my little boy so much, I cant believe I forgot my own son! Kairi says that he is safe but she wont tell me why. Why did he have to go? I wish I can tell him about his father, but he wasn't here and I still have my doubts we wont come back.

"What are you saying he's fine! He has to be…" I say quietly before I hear the doorbell ring. I go to the door and slowly open it when I see a boy in his mid teens. has spikey blonde hair, and tan skin. He's wearing a black vest and a crown necklace with a blue shirt and pockets. He has blue shorts with yellow straps on it and yellow shoes. Is this really happening? I hear the words I have been wanting to hear for a year.

"Mom, I'm home…" He says in a much deeper voice as I look at his face where tears are falling and he hugs me.

"Oh, is this real?" I say while crying on his shirt, but I could care less. My little boy was home!

"Let me get a good look at my boy!" I say energetically as I look at him, suddenly, I notice slightly darker part of his skin all over his body. _Scars?_

~Sora's POV~

Here comes the yelling, she see's my scars. Call 911 it's 9/11 all over again. I bite my lip, preparing for the very long lecture, which shockingly doesn't come.

"Oh what happened who hurt you! I'll kill them!" She says as she grabs a baseball bat from the corner of the door. "MOM!" I say shocked.

"Oh come in here and tell me what happened, I want every detail!" My mom says as she pulls me inside. This is going to be VERY long.

~Two very boring hours later~

"I still don't believe you." She says unconvinced. "Want me to prove it?" I say as I stand up.

"You cant cause it isn't true!" She says. _She doesn't trust me… i'll just have to show her._

"Why wont you tell your own mother the truth!" _That hurt._ "I am why don't you trust me!" I say as tears form in my eyes.

"You're a big liar just like your father! I never want to see you again! You're a horrible person just like your father and I wish you were dead just like him! GET OUT!" (A/N: I made his mother mean for more drama and tension everything cant be ice cream and lollipops ya know)

"Why wont you believe me? How could you say that to me…" I say as a single tear escapes my eyes.

"Because your lying…" She says before she stops and thinks. _Everyone's memory came back and she doesn't remember my own name… _at that moment I cracked and tears streamed down my face. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOUR OWN SON'S NAME HOW COULD YOU!" I say before I run out the door.

~At the secret place Kairi's POV~

I was walking to the Secret Place because if I know Sora he would be there relaxing or sleeping. I walk in when I see and person with there head in the knees crying. _Oh my god Sora is actually crying._

I choke on my words before I manage to spit out, "Sora? Is that you?" Sora looks up at me with tears down his face. I look at him and I can see true pain in his eyes. I walk to him and give him a big hug before I pull back and ask the million dollar question. "How did it go?"

He shakes his head as more tears fall before he says, "Horrible."

"It couldn't be that bad!" I say. _Could it?_ "One, my dad did die in war." He says as he continues to silently cry. "And my mom called me a horrible person and a big liar and…" HE couldn't finish before he broke down all over again and I hugged him. We stay like that before he finished and I just sat there shocked. "She said I should die…" _Sora can use his friends being here ill call Riku to come._

I pick up my phone and call Riku and I get a answer almost immediately. "yello?" Riku says. "Riku Secret Place. Now. No buts." I say before I hang up before he can debate. Ten minutes later you see Riku enter the cave and automatically go wide eyes. "Am I dreaming or is the mighty Sora _crying?_" he says before I punch him in the shoulder.

"Sora tell Riku why your upset and why he shouldn't go kill her now before he does." I say. Knowing Riku if anyone mess with his friends we wont hesitate to snap their neck right then and there. He lifted his head stopped crying so he could explain. "my mom said I was a horrible person and I should die like my dad…" he said before crying more. Riku's eyes went from shocked to pure rage.

"Why shouldn't I kill his mom right now?!" Riku says. "Killing isn't going to solve things Riku! Why are you here anyway Sora?" he stoped crying fully and wiped the tears away. "She kicked me out swearing that I'm just like my 'evil farther' now I have nowhere to go…" he says as he looks at the floor.

"It's ok, you can stay with me and my dad until you can get your own place!" I say. He looks up happily. "R-really?"

"Of course! My dad wont mind I'm sure!" he smiled and thought, _maybe I can be happy at home after all._

_****__MoonLitSparklesofTwilight Awesome Line Break!_

How did ya like it? This is just something poping into my head cause I read a bunch of stories like this just a quick one shot if you think it could be longer I could work on it just not right now…

Edit: Some grammar was updated, since this was a old story when i was an amateur.


	4. Finally you manned up!

-the ending of Kingdom hearts II- later on…

Donald, Goofy, and the King are talking to Riku near the Paopu tree while Kairi and Sora are near the shore talking.

"Why doesn't Sora just tell Kairi he likes her already?" Riku says to the King.

"Oh he is." Donald says as he smirks. *or whatever ducks do when they smirk?* "How do you know?" Riku says as he turns to the duo who went with Sora on his Journeys.

"oh, hyuck, we said if he doesn't tell her were going to."

"Ha, I bet Sora's going to chicken out." Riku says as he looks at them at the shore.

-meanwhile with the soon to be couple-

"Kai…" Sora says as he looks at her. "if you say your leaving again im coming with!" Kairi says while she hits Sora in the shoulder.

"One, OWW!" Sora starts as he rubs his shoulder. "and two, I just wanted to say… im sorry for having to leave all the time… I know I hurt you and everyone here when I left…" He says as he sighs.

"I know you have to Sora, you cant help it." Kairi says as she looks at the water. "Kai, theres something I been wanting to tell you ever since I left." he says as he looks at her. "Hm?" she turns around. "Ill just show you…" Sora says.

*Cue Simple and Clean Piano version!*

"what do you mean?" Kairi says before Sora does something unexpected. He kisses her. First she tense but then she relaxes and puts her arms around his neck as he puts his hands on her hips and they kiss passionately -in my head: FINALLY I MEAN I WISH THIS HAPPENED IN KH 2 ENDING!-

-with Riku and the others-

Everyone drops there ice cream once they say what happened. "Who knew Sora had the guts to do that?" Riku says shocked. "I mean, before we left the islands Sora was HOPELESS with girls!" He finishes as he looked at the duck to the side of him talking.

"Finally Sora! It took you three years to man up and do that!" Donald exclaims. "I got to take a picture and show Queen Minnie!" King Mickey says as he takes out his phone that no one knew he had.

"Your majesty, why would Queen Minnie want to know?" Goofy says confused. "Me and Minnie made a bet to see when Kairi and Sora would get together, it was obvious he liked her!" Mickey says as he takes a picture of them kissing.

-with the NOW couple- YAAAAAA sorry had to do that.

Once they pull away they both smile. "Kai, I just want you to know you're the best thing that's happened to me." He says as Kairi blushes. Then the kiss again, but this time they both expect it. It was short, but when it ended, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and the King run up to them.

*End Simple and Clean Piano version!*

"Finally Sora! You told her how you feel!" Donald and Goofy say in unision.

"Guys…" Sora says before he's cut off by Riku patting him in the back. "FINALLY dude you are hopeless with romance!" Riku says before Sora whacks him in the head with his Keyblade.

"Hey! I'm not that hopeless!" Sora says before he adds, "Am I?" Everyone laughs.

**The end!**

Sheesh if I owned Kingdom Hearts I would totally made that happen in KH II! Oh well review plz!


	5. Light overcomes Darkness every time mate

-No one's POV-

Anti-Sora and Riku are locked in combat as Kairi is standing there looking at Sora in fear. _He has to pull through, if he doesn't he's going Kill Riku!_ Kairi thought as she looked at them.

"Your Majesty, we have to help Sora! He can't actually go through with this, can he?" Kairi says as she bites her lip.

"Gosh, Kairi, I don't know, but we just have to have faith in Sora!" The king says as he watches them.

"I still think we should go help them!" Donald says. "what do ya mean? Hyuck!" Goofy says confused.

"You don't get anything, you big palooka!" Donald says as he look at them. By now Riku is on the floor when Sora is about to make the final blow, and kill him when…

"No!" Anti-Sora screams as he holds his arm that's about to strike and gets off of Riku so he can stand. "Get Kairi and go!" Sora says in a demonic voice as he tries to take control.

"Were not leaving you, Sora!" Riku states as he doesn't move. "Please! I cant hold on for much longer! Ah!" He says as Aros -his heartless's name Hehe spell Sora backwards Aros… Hehe- gets control briefly. "You think that Sora can come back don't you? You had the chance to run and that ended!" He says in his demonic voice.

"I wont let you!" the good side yells as he uses all his power to make Aros unable to move. He holds his arm that is threatening to kill Riku. "Aghh!" the normal Sora yells as he uses will power to summon his Keyblade.

Then, he does something no one will expect, he stabs himself in the stomach. "Let me go!" Sora yells as he does it repeatively.

"Sora stop!" Kairi yells and tries to run before the King stops her. "This is his battle, Kairi, you cant help him." The king says as he sits and watches.

"You won this time, _Sora_!" he shouts 'Sora' before he goes back into him and Sora collapses on the floor.

"Sora!" Kairi and Riku yell as they run towards him. "Come on buddy, wake up!" Riku says as he shakes Sora until he hears a groan of pain come from the brunette.

"Sora!" Kairi yells as she automatically hugs him, making him groan in pain again. "Kai, I know your happy and all, but PLEASE get off…" Sora says weakly. Kairi sets him back down and heals majority of his cut, but he still is major sore and weak from Aros controlling him

Well what do ya know?" King Mickey says as he walks towards them. "That's the first time in history someone was controlled by their own darkness and managed to break free." he finishes as Yen Sid walks to him also. Kairi helps Sora up and puts his arm around her shoulder so he can stand better.

"I don't know if I should either punish you, or reward you. You managed to fight off your own Darkness with your own power, even though he already consumed you, but you went against my orders and went to other worlds again." Yen Sid ponders for a moment before speaking.

"This shows you are obviously worthy of the title, so ill just award it. Sora, I am promoting you to Keyblade Master, for you showing your Strength, and your wisdom and courage to help others."

Sora just stands there shocked for a second before he hugs Kairi and Riku. -shoulder hug btw like when he does it to Riku in the series but with Kairi also. "I cant believe it! I'm Keyblade Master!" Sora says cheering.

"You can also be happy while moping my tower for the next month as punishment." Yen Sid says. "AW MAN!" Sora exclaims as everyone laughs.

Aw, another sappy ending! Behh, oh well, if u have any ideas for a alternative, -touches fingers in order over and over like a villian does o.o- PM me it and ill get on it! Gehh btw I promised ill get my stories done but I have hit major writers block in most of them, I just get ideas that don't fit the plot and im like UGHHHHHH so PM me ideas and maybe we can work together? Meh idk LONGEST AUTHORS NOTE EVER! Well I gotta feed my snail under the sea while fixing my Youtube channel with KH stuff!

Youtube screen name is: LightXDarknessKH


	6. Sora can sing? Part 1

Sora's POV

I hate dances! All people do it talk, dance, then go home! I could easily do that at the beach! But here I am being dragged to a crazy snow dance.

"Riku, can you let go of my arm its going to pop out of its socket!" I yell as I shake my arm free and rub it.

"Sheesh wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Riku says annoyed.

"Don't make me take out my Keyblade and stab you with it at this party!" I say threateningly as he puts his hands up in defeat. Riku and I are wearing normal tuxedos while other guys are wearing silk junk that is just a waste of money.

"I don't get it! Why do people waste so much money on a dress they're going to use only once?" I says before the D.J. starts to speak, which is just Tidus. Another job to burn, Tidus.

"Alright, its time to get some Kareoke down!" Tidus yells as he calls the spotlight. Suddenly a bright light flashes on me. _I'll kill Tidus later._

"Sorry, Ti, I don't sing." I say. "Too bad. The spotlight landed on you!" he says as he chugs me a stick and I catch it without even trying and trug to the stage.

"ugh, fine. What song?" I say annoyed. "Don't worry. I'll throw down everyone knows!" Tidus says as he puts on Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru.

As the song starts playing I get ready to sing. _Why did Tidus have to go and tell everyone I sing? _I think before the music gets to my part.

-at this point italic is Sora singing Riku is normal-

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say_

_"Please, oh baby, don't go" _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Everyone gasped when they heard Sora's voice.

-Riku's POV-

When did sora get such a great voice? I never heard him sing before not even a single line!

_You're giving me_

_Too many things, lately_

_You're all I need (Oh, oh)_

_You smiled at me_

_And said, "Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?" When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant, when I said "No"_

_I don't think, life is quite that simple_

Sora is awesome! Everyone is clapping now for Sora.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_"Please, oh baby, don't go"_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

As he holds the notes perfectly and does the harmony everyone stands in awe as he sings again.

_The daily things_

_Like this and that and what is what_

_That keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me_

_And said, "Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?" When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe_

_Some things are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_"Please, oh baby, don't go"_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_"Please, oh baby, don't go_

_"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_ He finishes the song as everyone bursts into cheers and applause as he blush in embarrassment. He rubs the back of his head as he returns the mic and goes down back to ground level. I run up to him and smack him in the back of his head.

"Why didn't you tell me you can sing?" He yells/whispers. "Honestly, I havent done a lot of things lately…" he says with a sigh and just walks away. What does that mean?

OHHH cliffy sorry if this doesn't fit the storyline wanted to put a little background on Sora I hate how they made his life so NORMAL before no one's life has been that normal so I added a bunch of ideas I had for my OC and fit it into Sora's story


	7. Sora can sing? part 2

Sora's POV

Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka and I are at my small apartment playing a friendly game of truth or dare it's a day after the doll party and I'm glad its over. Its Riku's turn to ask the question.

"Sora, truth or dare." Dang it! If I say dare I'll get a ridiculous dare and if I say truth I got to say a secret. Better then watching Dora. *shudders at memory*

"truth." I say simply and bite my lip. "What did you mean when you said 'Honestly, I haven't done a lot of things lately' at the dance?"

Great! He had to bring it up! Just had to didn't he! I sigh and I decide to tell everyone here. "You all know how I live alone right? Well it wasn't always like that." Everyone was curious on what I'm about to say and I continue.

*Flashback part 1*

_Me and my sister Skylar are on stage performing. She is lead singer while I sing and play keyboard. _

_**Sora**_

_Monday, well baby I fell for you Tuesday I wrote you this song,_

_Wednesday, I waited,_

_**Both**_

_Outside your door, even though I know its wrong,_

_**Skylar**_

_Seven days a week, every hour of the month,_

_Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from._

They continue singing, and as they finish their song the crowd applause as they go off stage.

*End of flashback part 1*

"Ok, so you and your sister had a group?" Kairi questions. "yea, it was like our way to hang out together." I say as I sigh and look down. _DON'T BREAK DOWN IN FRONT OF THEM SORA! _I say to myself.

"What does this have to do with you saying that?" Riku says annoyed. I roll my eyes.

"I'm getting there Sherlock." Riku gives me a death glare and leans back on the couch.

"A week later I came home from school…"

*Flashback part 2*

_I came home from school and a few minutes later the mail came. I looked through it when one letter was pink with a military logo on it. No, no, please don't be what I think it is. I open a letter and tears run down my face. My dad was in the military fighting in the war against Iraq. And I just found out he died in battle._

_-fan girls OOC- AWWWWWWW_

_I call my sister and she picks up. "yello?" She says as she files her nails on the other side of the phone._

"_Sis, I need to tell you something really important. Can you come home early from gymnastics?" -yes she does gymnastics also-_

"_I would have to ask my coach and she needs a reason. But ill try." She says as she steps away from the phone. She comes back and says a simple "Coming home now. Cya there." before she hangs up._

_**Thirty minutes later**_

"_I'm home like Cheetos!" She yells happily as she walks in. she sees me on the couch looking serious and sits next to me._

"_What's wrong?" She says as she looks at me. "Sky… I-I- don't know how to tell people bad news," I say as I face palm. "well, you know when people have their time to go to heaven?" He says. WHAT AM IS SAYING!_

"_Ugh, I'm sorry I'm not good at this!" I say as I slap my forehead._

"_Sora, just calm down and spill it." She says annoyed. I sigh and turn to her. _

"_Dad died in the war, Sky." I say. The next thing I know shes squeezing me to death crying in my shoulder. I hug her and pat her back. "Its gonna be alright." I say to try and comfort her. The same thing happened when mom had a heart attack and died a few years ago._

_*End of flashback part 2*_

"Once again, how does this have to do with everything!" Riku exclaims as Kairi smacks him in the back of his head as she blows her nose into a tissue for crying.

"That story is so sad!" She says as she takes another clean tissue and cleans water out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry Sora." She says as she hugs me comfortingly.

"Now if you can stop INTERRUPTING ME I can continue with the dang story!" He yells as he continues.

*Start of flashback final part*

A week after we got the news my sister never showed up home. I thought she was at her friends house or something like she always does so I ignore it and go to bed. She never showed up the next day. I started to get worried and decide to call her best friend Crystal's house.

"Hey Crystal. Is Skylar by any chance with you guys? She never showed up last night or the night before. I thought she was with you." I say into the phone.

"No, do you think we should check the island?" Crystal says as she starts to get worried too.

"Ok. If we cant find her around the island ill call the cops and tell them about it." I say as hear her say a ok and hang up.

*End of flashback final*

"We never found Skylar. She just, disappeared." I said as I finish the story. "singing and performing just, weren't the same. So I never did it again 'till yesterday." I say as a tears escape my eyes and I cover my face as I start to cry and everyone tries to confort me

AWWWWWWWW what is LightXDarknessKH gonna do next? Read to find out! Man I cried making this xD


	8. The day you meet a Namine (Re-post)

I got this one-shot inspiration by my sis, who always has a joke to crack :P anywho thts it cya!

**Light: Gee, when did I start doing so many one shots? I have like 10 of these on my computer!**

**Sora: Maybe its cause your too lazy to post them!**

**Light: *Is sitting on a couch sipping on a juice pouch* Noooooooooo o.o'**

**Riku: *STILL looking at himself in the mirror* I am H.O.T.T!**

**Light/Sora: Pretty boy!**

**Riku: Don't hate, celebrate!**

**Light: When pigs fly I will celebrate the day you become smart… *Huffs as she, once again, dies trying to kill Xaldin in Kingdom Hearts II* COME ON! Anyway, I don't own anything so RAWR!**

_**No one's POV (Narrator)**_

Their group is very competitive. We always have a bet of some sort to determine who is right. Said gang, (Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Riku, Yuffie, and Axel *Ik weird group* but its MAH STORY!) are walking down the hallways of Twilight High. _**(1)**_

"Ok, you heard wrong, 'case no one is THAT stupid, Kai." Roxas says as he rolls his eyes and puts his stuff in his locker.

"I bet you $20.00 that Namine IS that stupid!" (Srry Namine lovers its humor!) Sora says as he takes out 20 bucks from his pockets and places it in Roxas' locker. Kairi and Yuffie repeat Sora, while Riku, Roxas, and Axel place bets on her being smart.

"Ok, what are you kids doing that is breaking the rules today?" Coach Leon says while he walks towards said gang. Sora being the actor he is _**(2) **_walks up to the coach and looks at him with a oh-so-innocent smile.

"Why would you say something like that sir?" Sora says before you hear the science teacher yell something along the lines of, 'I quit!' before you see him run out of the room covered in soap bubbles. The whole group could no longer conceal their giggles, ends up on the floor laughing.

_**-Disco song- Later on…**_

The gang is once again walking in the hallways, this time leading for their fifth period class, before you see Namine poking at her phone sitting on the bench in the hallway. Sora, being the nice one of the group, walks towards Namine as we follow.

"Hey Namine! What 'sup?" Sora says as he sits down next to her. Said girl looks up confusingly at Sora.

"Oh, hey Sora! Can I ask you a question?" She says unsure. "Sure!" Sora says.

"I texted my mom, and it says pending on my phone right?" She rambles. As the spikey-haired brunette starts to become unsure of how to respond, he merely nod's as she continues.

"Well, I don't know what pending means! Do you?" Dead silence filled the crowded hallways as everyone looked at her. Sora, once again trying to be nice, tries to hold in his laughter. That was before she said the thing that changed everything.

"Man! My wisman teeth hurt! I hate it!" She says as she holds her jaw line. More silence. After a good minute of silence Sora can no longer hold in the laughter and falls on the floor crying tears of joy. At this point everyone is laughing, even the teachers next door are laughing!

"Well I have to go! I'll just Google what pending means later! Cya!" She says as she picks up her backpack and walks to her next period.

I guess we know who won that bet.

Lolz. My sister knows this girl who said this and im like, 'why don't I post it online KH style!' so here we go! Storyline is mine jokes are the girls xD

_**(1): Srry about the creativity :P**_

_**(2): I made Sora an actor in this cause I wanted to! :3 in this story (even tho im not going into background) is a amazing actor who gets scholarships to many schools for his talent**_

_**(3): You just realized there is no 3 3**_

_**(4): You just realized like me that 3 means heart**_

_**(5):im not good at no POV writing so srry!**_

_**(6): There is no 6!**_

_**Lolz RxR ty!**_


	9. The First day of school! Yay! Not

Ok I was reading something so I decided to do a tribute! :3

_**Sora's POV**_

Great im late for first period. On my first day!. I speed through the crowded hallways fulled of gossip and drama. I beg to myself to not get caught in the hallways when the queen bee Kairi comes in. Sadly, luck hasn't been on my side lately and I accidentally ram into said teen.

"Hey watch it nerd!" She yells before she gets up and fixes her not-so-cool-even-though-she-says-it-is outfit and shoves me back.

"Oh and what do I owe this delightful meeting?" I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes. I hear a call of my name as I turn around and I see Roxas running after me.

"Gee I didn't know miss know-it-all was here."

"You should be careful, cause you know the rules, theres no dogs allowed in school, and she might have rabies!" I say in fake horror as I pretend to faint backwards as Roxas catches me. She huffs as she grabs her bag that happened to fall and walk away as her followers, consisting of Selphie and Namine, stalked away.

Roxas and I have been best friends ever since I can remember. Shockingly, most friendships from our childhood faded, with the exception of the few we reconnected with over the years. Roxas and I were the closest though, so we never became strangers. I get taken from my thoughts when I notice that the final bell rang. _Dang, _I thought. _Right when I thought I was gonna be on time. _Looks like Coach Leon was going to hear another story.

Once we get there Leon is staring us down and everyone is gathering to hear our excuse this time.

"Ok, I'm listening." He says half-heartily as he stares at us unemotionally as he waits for an excuse. You see, whenever me and Rox happened to be late. We would make up this super lame excuse, that not even a two year old could believe. It always went in a pattern. I would start and Roxas would always finish and we would continue until we got to where we are. Oddly, the teacher often gets amused and lets us off with a warning.

"We are very sorry coach, but on out way to school, a group of…" I started.

"Monkeys attacked!" The class busted into giggles as we continued. "We tried to run but they were much faster and chased us to the pier!" Roxas continued.

"About half way through the run the Monkeys befriended…"

"A angry pack of gorillas from the local zoo! Yea, and when I tried to fend them off…" He staggers off.

"I fainted from shock!" I say, as I do the same trust fall thing we did earlier to Kairi. About now most of the class have surpassed their giggling and it turned into an all out laughing war. "Luckily i woke up a few seconds later." I finish as i wait for Roxas to continue.

"That's when I found a gun on the floor! I picked it up and…"

"Threw it at the gorilla! It set out wild shots and killed all the monkeys and gorillas, leaving us with…" I continue before I let him finish.

"Full of guts! So we went home, took a shower, and we came here." After we said in unison, "And that's how come we were late!" Even the coach by now was laughing as he shooed us to the locker rooms to change. _This is going to be a great year._ I say with a grin before I walked into the locker room to change.

I… have no idea why I wrote this… I just was REALLLLLLLLY bored! Lolz. Anyway Cyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
